encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Mina (zangeres)
video | right | 300px right | 300px | jaren-actief = | genre = Schlager, Jazz, Soul | beroep = Zangeres | instrument = | zangstem = | invloed = | label = PDU (EMI, Sony Music) | acts = | gerelateerd = | bekende instrumenten = | portaal = | website = | imdb = | allmusic = | myspace = | lastfm = }} Mina Anna Mazzini (Busto Arsizio, 25 maart 1940) is een Italiaans zangeres. Ze is (samen met Adriano Celentano) de enige Italiaanse artiest die in zes verschillende decennia met een album de 1ste plaats haalde in de nationale hitparade (sinds het begin van de recordnotaties in 1965) . Door haar lange carrière en grote successen is Mina het soort artiest van wie elke Italiaan van elke generatie wel liedjes (her)kent. Buiten Italië zijn vooral volgende hits van haar bekend, vaak in gecoverde versies: "Parole parole", "Grande grande grande (ook gekend als "Never Never Never" of "I Hate You Then I Love You"), "Un anno d'amore", "Tintarella di luna". Ster van de jaren 60 en 70 Mina Mazzini werd op 25 maart 1940 te Busto Arsizio geboren en groeide op in Cremona. Daar houdt ze haar bijnaam Tigre di Cremona (Tijgerin van Cremona) aan over. Ze breekt in 1958 door in de muziek. In die tijd treedt ze op onder de artiestennaam Baby Gate en zingt ze Rock-'n-roll-nummers. In 1959 komt ze voor het eerst op de televisie. In het programma "Il Musichiere" zingt ze Nessuno. In datzelfde jaar scoort ze haar eerste hit in Italië met Tintarella di luna, wat in 1960 haar eerste nummer 1-hit wordt (in België ook een hit in de versie van Jo Lemaire). De twee daaropvolgende jaren neemt ze deel aan het San Remo festival. In 1960 eindigt ze achtste met È vero en in 1961 vierde met Io amo tu ami. Haar andere deelname van 1961, Le mille bolle blu, wordt vijfde. Ook in het jaar 1961 scoort ze zelfs een bescheiden succes in de Verenigde Staten (Billboard Hot 100). met Il cielo in una stanza / This World We Love In, een nummer dat in Italië opnieuw de top van de hitparade haalt. Deze klassieker staat nog steeds in de top 10 van de meest verkochte songs aller tijden in Italië, volgens de classificatie van Hitparadeitalia.it (samen met 2 andere hits van Mina: E poi en Grande grande grande). In 1962 breekt Mina door in Nederland en de Duitssprekende landen. In Duitsland staat Mina negen weken op nummer 1 met haar hit Heißer Sand. In Nederland staat ze twee weken op nummer 1 met, mede dankzij de populaire vertaling Brandend zand van Anneke Grönloh, waarvan de verkopen bij de single van Mina worden opgeteld. In Nederland en Vlaanderen scoort ze daarna nog een kleinere hit met Fiesta Brasiliana. Daarna verdwijnt ze uit de Vlaamse en Nederlandse hitlijsten. In Duitsland weet ze haar succes echter wel voort te zetten met enkele Duitstalige liedjes, maar in 1964 heeft ze ook daar haar laatste hit met Ja, die Liebe lebe hoch. Haar song "Piano" (1960) haalde in de Engelse coverversie door Matt Monro als "Softly, as I Leave You" de hitparade in het Verenigd Koninkrijk in 1962 en in de Verenigde Staten twee jaar later door Frank Sinatra. In haar eigen land Italië is Mina altijd populair gebleven. Meerdere keren hield ze er zelfs de Beatles van de 1ste plaats in de hitparade. De grootste Italiaanse songschrijvers schreven songs voor haar, terwijl ze zelf steeds haar repertoire koos en regelmatig ook onbekende songschrijvers selecteerde. Ze was de ster van de televisieshows in de jaren zestig en zeventig, en had ook haar eigen shows op de (cruciale) zaterdagavond toen de Italiaanse staatstelevisie RAI nog de enige Italiaanse tv-zender was. In 1963 raakte ze echter verwikkeld in een schandaal, waardoor ze een tijd lang van de Italiaanse televisie geweerd wordt. Ze weigerde toe te geven dat ze zwanger was van de getrouwde acteur Corrada Pani. Het kind, Massimiliano Pani, wordt op 18 april 1963 geboren en wordt later muzikant en producer. Haar platen blijven verkopen. Na minder dan twee jaar televisiecensuur mocht ze toch weer voor de televisie werken. Tot in de jaren tachtig scoort ze met regelmaat hits. Zeven daarvan bereiken de eerste plaats in Italië: Il cielo in una stanza (1960), Moliendo Cafè (1962), E' l'uomo per me (He walks like a man) (1964), Un anno d'amore (C'est irréparable) (1965) (ook gekend in de Spaanse coverversie van Luz Casal), Grande grande grande (1972) (werd een wereldhit in de Engelse versie Never never never door onder andere Shirley Bassey, later als duet in 1998 heropgenomen als I Hate You Then I Love You door Céline Dion en Luciano Pavarotti), Parole parole (duet met acteur Alberto Lupo) (1972) (nadien ook een grote hit in het Frans door Dalida en Alain Delon) en E poi (1974). Daarnaast zorgt ze met La canzone di Marinella van het album Dedicato a mio padre uit 1967 voor de doorbraak van singer-songwriter Fabrizio de André, die het voor haar schreef. In 1985 scoort haar duet met Riccardo Cocciante, Questione di feeling nog de tweede plaats (tevens een radiohitje in België). In 1966 gaat Mina in het Zwitserse Lugano wonen, (in 1989 krijgt ze ook de Zwitserse nationaliteit). Productief ondanks afscheid van het podium In 1978, na twee decennia lang volop in de schijnwerpers te hebben gestaan (ze verscheen op een recordaantal covers van Italiaanse magazines), als zangeres met een enorme reputatie als live-artieste, die alle genres aandurfde, en ster van de Italiaanse televisie, besliste ze zich plots volledig terug te trekken uit het publieke leven, en kiest voor een privaat leven en enkel nog zich te focussen op muziek (op plaat). Vanaf dan geen interviews meer, geen concerten, geen televisieoptredens, zelfs geen foto's. Ze resideert in Lugano, waar ze ook haar eigen platenstudio beheert. Ze blijft wel zeer actief singles en platen uitbrengen, gemiddeld 1 album per jaar. Hoewel ze na 1986 nauwelijks nog singles uitbrengt, blijven haar albums uiterst succesvol. Ze heeft sinds het begin van de Italiaanse albumhitlijst in 1965 tot 2008, elk jaar met een album in de hitlijst genoteerd gestaan. Zo is ze ondanks haar "onzichtbaarheid" blijvend aanwezig in de Italiaanse muziekwereld. Het mysterie en haar steevast opgemerkte nieuwe publicaties dragen nog bij tot haar levende legende. Jaren 1990-2000 Het album "Mina Celentano", een samenwerking met de bestverkopende Italiaanse artiest, haalt in 1998 op korte tijd anderhalf miljoen verkochte exemplaren. Aangezien Mina niet meer in beeld verschijnt, wordt een animatiefilm gemaakt als videoclip. In 2001 worden voor het eerst sinds 1978 (!) weer recente beeldopnamen van Mina vertoond, opnamen in haar muziekstudio, onder andere met groot orkest. Ze worden uitgezonden op 30 maart 2001, op de portaalsite van Wind op het internet, er zijn miljoenen site-bezoekers die ene avond, een nationaal evenement. Kort later verschijnt hiervan ook de dvd Mina in Studio, die ook een recordverkoop haalt. In 2002 maakt ze op 63-jarige leeftijd ook een comeback in de singles-hitlijst met de nummer 2-hit Succhiando l'uva (mee geschreven door Zucchero). In 2003 bereikt de single Don't call me baby (Can't take my eyes off you), een cover van de hit van Frankie Valli, de tweede plaats. In 2007 haalt Alibi van het rocky album Bau nog steeds de top 10. Vanaf 1996 maakt Mina steeds vaker conceptalbums rond één thema, gaande van de Napolitaanse liederenschat (Napoli I-II), popsuccessen van Renato Zero (N0), (sacrale) klassieke muziek (Dalla terra), de composities van Domenico Modugno (Sconcerto), de jazzy standards van Sinatra (L'allieva, 2005, volledig in het Engels), maar ook nog steeds nieuwe songs, met een rauwere, rocky, jazzy of soulvolle ondertoon. Jarenlang schreef ze ook voor haar vaste rubrieken in de Italiaanse krant La Stampa (2001-2011) en in het tijdschrift Vanity Fair (2003-2015). In 2004 wordt de driedubbele verzamel-cd The Platinum Collection een enorm verkoopsucces (meer dan 600.000) en blijft meer dan een jaar hoog in de hitparade. Mina heeft ook een sterke fanbasis in de Spaanstalige wereld; regisseur Pedro Almodóvar is een fan en integreerde songs van Mina in zijn filmsoundtracks. In 2001 brengt ze een verzamelalbum uit met Spaanstalige nummers Colección latina, met zowel Spaanstalige klassiekers als vertalingen van haar successen. In 2005 creëert men in Argentinië een succesvolle musical, opgebouwd rond de successen van Mina, later bereikt de tournee ook enkele Italiaanse steden. En in 2007 verschijnt Todavía, een volkomen Spaanstalig album met nieuwe vertalingen van haar (ook meer recente) successen, in duet met Spaanse en Latijns-Amerikaanse sterren als Joan Manuel Serrat, Miguel Bosé en anderen. Een succesformule: dit album bereikt zowel in Spanje als in Italië de hitparade, in eigen land zelfs de 1ste plaats en de platinum status. In 2009 mag Mina (met een muziekvideo) het 59e nationale Festival van San Remo openen (en sluiten) met een nieuwe opname van de opera-aria Nessun dorma (uit "Turandot" van Puccini), eigenlijk een aria voor mannelijke tenorstem, maar ook al opgenomen door Aretha Franklin. Het is promotie voor haar nieuwe project, "Sulla tua bocca lo dirò", een album met klassieke zangstukken in het Italiaans (Puccini, Giordani, Cilea, Albinoni), Engels (Gershwin, Bernstein) en Spaans (Astor Piazzolla). Geregeld verschijnen ook duetten met de grootste sterren : Adriano Celentano, Renato Zero, Ivano Fossati, Pino Daniele, Lucio Dalla, Ornella Vanoni, Giorgia, Tiziano Ferro, Afterhours, Fiorello, Fausto Leali. Maar ook internationale artiesten uit Spanje, Argentinië, Brazilië en Britse zangers als Seal en Mick Hucknall. Mina is altijd aanwezig gebleven, en populair. Haar klassiekers worden nog regelmatig gebruikt bij reclamespots en in talentenshows. Jaren 2010 Ook in de jaren 2010 gaat Mina onvermoeibaar door en lijkt de tijd nauwelijks vat te hebben op haar stem en drang tot experiment en expressie. Ze werkt samen met bekende maar ook jonge muziekschrijvers. Mina zou volgens haar platenfirma jaarlijks tot 3000 songs opgestuurd krijgen, die ze naar eigen zeggen allemaal beluistert, en soms ook op plaat opneemt. De nieuwe albums hebben zoals steeds een erg opvallende cover. Haar (eigen) platenfirma en haar zoon en producer (alsook componist) Massimiliano Pani zorgen voor een uitgekiende marketing, en de media blijven ruim aandacht schenken aan elke nieuwigheid van de zangeres, en ook zijn er regelmatig hommage-uitzendingen. Af en toe is er zelfs een videoclip bij een single, zoals voor onder andere Alibi (2006), Adesso è Facile (2009), Questa canzone (2011), Amami amami (2016) (weliswaar steeds zonder nieuwe beelden van Mina). Muziek van haar blijft regelmatig aanwezig in (inter)nationale reclame-spots. Haar liederen worden ook nog steeds gecoverd of gesampled door andere artiesten. Ook in de diverse talentenshows op tv komt haar repertoire vaak aan bod. Naast diverse popalbums en het jazzalbum "12 (american song book)" (2012), brengt ze een kerst-ep uit in 2010 en een volledig kerstalbum: Christmas Song Book in 2013. Sinds de jaren 70 tot op vandaag (2016) halen al haar albums steeds de top 10 in ItaliëGegevens van www.hitparadeitalia.it. In 2014 wordt een nieuwe song La palla è rotonda, van het album "Selfie", door de RAI gekozen als kenmuziek voor hun uitzendingen rond het Wereldkampioenschap voetbal 2014. Najaar 2016 verschijnt een langverwacht tweede duo-album van de twee bestverkopende Italiaanse zangers: Mina en Adriano Celentano, "Le migliori". In december haalt dit de top van de Italiaanse albumverkoop Gegevens van www.fimi.it, waardoor Mina, samen met Celentano, in elk van zes opeenvolgende decennia een album op de eerste plaats heeft behaald, een zeer opmerkelijke prestatie. Ondanks de start van de verkoop pas in november, werd het tevens het best verkochte album van het jaar in Italië. 67 albums van Mina hebben de top 30 gehaald in Italië, en 59 singles Gegevens van www.hitparadeitalia.it met licentie Creative Commons by-nc-nd 2.5.. Geen enkele artiest is tot op vandaag meer aanwezig geweest in de Italiaanse hitparade dan Mina. Wereldwijd verkocht ze meer dan 150.000.000 platen . Trivia * Mina is geroemd, niet enkel om haar intense interpretaties, maar ook om haar krachtige en wendbare stem, die iets meer dan vier octaven aankan. In de jaren zestig werd een lied gecomponeerd, Brava, om haar kunnen te tonen. * Mina zong duetten met vele andere artiesten, onder wie de Italiaanse sterren Adriano Celentano, Lucio Battisti, Lucio Dalla, Riccardo Cocciante, Giorgia, Renato Zero en Tiziano Ferro en diverse Spaanse en Latijns-Amerikaanse artiesten, zoals Miguel Bosé, Joan Manuel Serrat, Diego Torres en Chico Buarque. Ze nam bovendien muziek op met grote internationale namen uit de muziek als Toots Thielemans, Ástor Piazzolla, Ennio Morricone en Mick Hucknall (zanger van Simply Red). * Behalve in het Italiaans, en enkele Italiaanse streektalen zoals het Napolitaans, zingt Mina ook in het Spaans, Engels, Portugees en Frans, en in de jaren zestig bovendien in het Duits, Turks en Japans. * Met haar bigband- en jazzy repertoire werd Mina ook bewonderd door Amerikaanse artiesten als Frank Sinatra en Louis Armstrong. Ondanks een uitnodiging van Sinatra zelf, eind jaren zestig, maakt ze, mogelijk mede vanwege haar vliegangst, toch nooit de stap naar de Verenigde Staten. Discografie Singles |- align=center |align=left|''Heißer Sand |||| 21-7-1962|| 1||18||||Platennieuws |- align=center |align=left|''Fiesta Brasiliana|||| jan 1963||21||2M||||Muziek Expres Top 30 |- align=center |align=left|''Fiesta Brasiliana''|||| jan 1963||20||1M||||Muziek Parade |} |- align=center |align=left|''Fiesta Brasiliana''||||nov 1962||19||1M||in de Juke Box Top 20 |- align=center |} Referenties Externe link * Officiële website Mina Mina